If I ain't Got You
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: After Christian betray's Trish, she starts thinking if she made a mistake, letting Chris Jericho go. (NO SPOILERS)


Title: If I ain't got you

Characters: Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho, Christian, Lita

Pairings: Trish/Chris

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, don't sue me!

Authors note: Christian didn't really betray Trish. It's just what I wish would happen, cause I hate Christian/ Trish.

Author's note 2: The song is by Alicia Keys, it is a beautiful song, and you should listen to it.

Trish cried that night. How could Christian just use her like that? He didn't really love her, and that hurt so much. It hurt that Trish fell for something that wasn't real in the first place. It never felt right, and Trish should've known that it'd just lead to disaster.

Some people live/For the fortune/Some people live/Just for the faith

She sat in the hall of the arena. She didn't really want to be here after Christian just left her at the clutches of Chris. Trish was surprised when he refused to hit her. Maybe he still had a little heart left for her, even after all the things she did to him. Trish had to admit, she still loved him, and she still wanted to be with him. Maybe Trish was going to end up just using Christian the way she used Chris. She was used to using men. That was just the way she was.

Some people live/For the power, yeah/Some people live/Just to play the game

Damn it, she didn't even have a real relationship with Christian. It was just a bunch of sex. That wasn't love. That wasn't shit! With Chris though, she talked to him about everything and they shared their thoughts and feelings with each other. It was beautiful what they had. With Christian, she felt like trash, she felt ugly, no matter how beautiful people said she might've looked.

Some people think/That the physical things/Define what's within

What has she learned from this? Go for what's real; don't fall for the ones who tried to hurt you in the first place. Trish's head must've been in another place when she decided to fuck Christian. She felt horrible. She hurt someone she truly loved. She knew Chris wasn't capable of helping her. Even if she if fucking Trish Stratus. Trish Stratus isn't anything special. She's a fake person that doesn't even deserve someone as good as Chris Jericho.

And I've been there before/ But that's life such a bore/so full of the superficial

Trish wanted so much. She really wanted love, but she instead went for everything that Christian was offering. Gifts and everything a girl could want! But she didn't get what she needed. She didn't get love.

Some people want it all/But I don't want nothing at all/If it ain't you, baby/If I ain't got you, baby

Everyone looked at Trish as if she was the scum of the earth. She ended up with nothing, but a broken heart and a lot of pain to deal with. It all happened too fast. Trish should've known What she'd get, but she was so blinded by the stuff she was getting, that she didn't look for what it was really getting her into. Pain and suffering.

Some people want diamond rings/Some just want everything/But everything means nothing/If I ain't got you, yeah

Christian promised her the world, and she got absolutely nothing. She was left with nothing. Sometimes, she wondered why she fell for it. What did Christian have that made Trish go for him? Broken promises, Chris never gave her those. All his promises were fulfilled. Even if they seemed impossible, Chris would find a way to do it.

Some people search/For a fountain/Promises forever yours

Trish remembered how Chris used to give her roses after every show, and little notes were attached to it. It was so sweet, but he should've known Trish would've loved him regardless. Just to hear him say her name with a passion of love was enough for Trish's heart to do cartwheels.

Some people need/Three dozen roses/and that's the only way/to prove you love them

" Hey Trish, I saw what happened, I'm sorry, I guess." Trish looked up and saw Lita. She thought Lita would never talk to her again.

" Li, I, I'm sorry, I should be apologizing. I was so stupid for thinking that..." Lita gave her a smile that told her it was ok, and that she knew what she meant.

" I know, I know, but it's Christian. No appealing characteristics whatsoever, but you were mad at Chris, I can understand. I was mad at Matt, and I also fell for Christian. It's nothing-different hon, it's this crazy charm. When you're angry you'll go for anyone, and do anything." Lita laughed. Trish shook her head.

" But I wasn't mad at Chris for anything. Just madly in love," Trish said. Lita shrugged.

" Well, from what I've heard, he doesn't believe that. He thinks you hate him. I guess, he was really crushed by what you did." Lita explained.

" I made the biggest mistake of my life and nothing's gonna change his mind, I know it." Lita sighed heavily.

" Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later I guess." She smiled. Trish smiled back.

" Yeah, maybe."

Hand me the world/On a silver platter/And what/Good would that be

At least she had a friend now. Lita had been her best friend and forgave her for her foolish actions. That's a true friend, but it wasn't what Trish _really _need. She needed love, and she needed it from one person, but that person wouldn't return any love. It was hopeless to even dream or hope. Once you hurt someone, they hate you forever.

No one to share/And no one who truly/Cares for me

It was getting close to opening RAW. It was obvious that what happened to Trish was gonna be one of the top things that everyone was gonna talk about tonight. Especially since, she had a match. There was gonna be hundreds of signs in the crowd that would make Trish feel horrible. The fans hated her, but they'd all be a blur tonight.

Some people want it all/But I don't want nothing at all/If it ain't you, baby/If I ain't got you, baby

" You done crying?" Sitting right next to her was Chris. He was looking away from her, rather then looking at her. This hurt and put a huge lump in Trish's stomach. She didn't want to talk to him right now. This was the last thing she needed, someone putting her down once again calling her a slut, and making her wish she wasn't alive.

Some people want diamond rings/Some just want everything/But everything means nothing/If I ain't got you, you, you

" Please Chris if you're gonna put me down, just don't. I really don't need this and you know I don't! So just please don't say anything!" Trish cried hiding her face.

" Oh, but it's so much fun. Trish, you know you're a..."

" Chris why do you have to do this to me right now!" Trish asked crying.

" You didn't let me finish."

Some people want it all/But I don't want nothing at all/If it ain't you, baby/If I ain't got you, baby

Trish looked at him, why was she gonna let him finish when she knew that he was hurt her even more. Maybe because she loved him and whatever comes out of his mouth was like a song.

" Trish you're a bitch, you are. That's exactly what you are right now, but that's only on the outside. Inside I know the real Trish Stratus. The one who has a heart, and the one who knows everything that's beautiful. Trish you have everything a person could want, but you make yourself so ugly and cold hearted, and don't let something that's true and good get close to you. I mean, what are you afraid of? Trish what the hell are you afraid of?" Chris asked, practically yelling.

" I'm afraid of my heart being broken by something that's so good!" Trish yelled. Chris nodded.

" You don't have to be afraid."

Some people want diamond rings/Some just want everything/But everything means nothing/If I ain't got you, yeah

Trish looked up at Chris. She knew he meant it.

" I'm not saying I forgive you. I'm saying you got a lot of work to do, before I do that, and if I'm ever gonna love you again... Well who knows how long that'll take. But it will happen for real. I promise." Chris got up and walked away. Trish felt the tears go away, she was happy. She finally got what she'd always needed.

If I ain't got you with me, baby/Say nothing in this whole wide world/Don't mean a thing/If I ain't got you with me, baby

Done, done, done!!! Please review!


End file.
